tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Series 16
The sixteenth season of the television series aired during February and March 2012 in the UK and between April and September in the US. The twentieth episode did not air in the UK until Christmas Day 2012. Episodes Songs * Thomas and Percy * Go, Go Thomas (different lyrics and footage) Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Spencer * Rosie * Whiff * Charlie * Bash and Dash * Ferdinand * Diesel * Mavis * 'Arry and Bert * Salty * Den * Dart * Flynn * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Victor * Rusty * Rocky * Bertie * Cranky * Butch * Kevin * Winston * Sir Topham Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Mr. Percival * Farmer McColl * The Mayor of Sodor * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford * Farmer Trotter * The Photographer * The Dock Manager * The Tree Specialists (one speaks) * The Schoolchildren (one speaks) * Stanley (does not speak) * Scruff (does not speak) * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * Harold (does not speak) * Captain (does not speak) * Ol' Wheezy (does not speak) * Hee-Haw (does not speak) * Lady Hatt (does not speak) * Hiro (cameo) * Belle (cameo) * Norman (cameo) * Paxton (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * Merrick (cameo) * Owen (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Alicia Botti (cameo) * Sodor Brass Band (cameo) * Mr. Bubbles (cameo) * The Engineer (cameo) * The Fireman (cameo) * The Bargeman (cameo) * The Two Bakers (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) * The Bird Watcher (cameo) * Sodor United Football Team (cameo) * The Laundry Lady (cameo) * A Railway Inspector (cameo) * The Ginger-haired boy (cameo) * The Railway Coal Inspector (cameo) * Dowager Hatt's friends (cameo) * City of Truro (picture cameo) * Duncan (mentioned) * Father Christmas (mentioned) * Lord Callan (mentioned) Characters Introduced * Stafford * The Great Composer * The Grumpy Passenger (cameo) * The Great Railway Show Judge (cameo) Cast UK and AUS * Michael Angelis as the narrator * Ben Small as Thomas, Toby, Ferdinand, Rheneas and the Troublesome Trucks * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Whiff, Dash, Salty, Den, Stafford, Skarloey, Sir Handel, Sir Topham Hatt, Dowager Hatt, the Mayor of Sodor, Mr. Percival, the Man at the Fire, and the Great Composer * Matt Wilkinson as Spencer, Charlie, Bash, Winston, Victor, Rusty, Rocky, Cranky, Butch, Kevin, Farmer McColl, the Duke of Boxford, Farmer Trotter, the Photographer, and the Dock Manager * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Rosie, Mavis, the Duchess of Boxford, and the Schoolboy * Rupert Degas as Dart, Flynn, and Bertie * Steven Kynman as Peter Sam (uncredited) * Kerry Shale as Diesel and 'Arry * William Hope as Bert US and CAN * Michael Brandon as the narrator and Diesel * Martin Sherman as Thomas and Percy * William Hope as Edward, Toby, Whiff, Bash, Bert, Rocky, Farmer McColl, the Duke of Boxford, and the Dock Manager * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, James, Dash, 'Arry, Kevin, Sir Topham Hatt, Mr. Percival, Farmer Trotter, and the Photographer * Jules de Jongh as Emily, Rosie, Mavis, the Duchess of Boxford, and the Schoolboy * Ben Small as Charlie, Rheneas and the Troublesome Trucks * Keith Wickham as Salty, Den, Stafford, Skarloey, Sir Handel, Dowager Hatt, and the Great Composer * Matt Wilkinson as Winston and Rusty * Rupert Degas as Dart, Flynn, and Bertie * Glenn Wrage as Spencer, Ferdinand, Cranky, and Butch * David Bedella as Victor and the Mayor of Sodor * Steven Kynman as Peter Sam Trivia * This season marks the first of a few things: ** The first season where Harold appears, but doesn't speak. ** The first season not to have Togo Igawa as part of the voice cast, since Hiro cameos in that season. ** Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam and Rusty's first appearances in full CGI. ** The Skarloey Railway Depot, The Lighthouse and the Sodor Suspension Bridge's first appearance in full CGI. ** The first time since the thirteenth season episode Splish Splash Splosh where the trucks have faces. ** The first season to feature Matt Wilkinson as Butch in the UK version. ** The first season to feature Ian McCue as producer. ** The first and only season to feature Rebecca Evans as script editor. ** The first and only season for which all of the episodes (except The Christmas Tree Express) aired in Australia before airing in other countries. However, selected episodes from the seventeenth and eighteenth seasons also aired in Australia ahead of their overseas debuts. ** The first season where the end credits only list the cast members who provide voices in the particular episodes. The only exceptions are Whiff's Wish, where Ben Small is incorrectly added to the list of voice actors, and Don't Bother Victor, where Steven Kynman is not credited in the UK dub. * This season marks the last of a couple of things: ** Sharon Miller's last season as head writer. ** Greg Tiernan's last season as director. ** Nicole Stinn's last season as producer. ** The last season to feature Matt Wilkinson as Victor in the UK. David Bedella takes over the role in Blue Mountain Mystery. ** Sam Barlow's last season as story executive. ** The last season to feature Emily with Henry's whistle sound. ** The last season animated by Nitrogen Studios. ** The last season to feature Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand, excluding Ferdinand's cameo in the eighteenth season episode Signals Crossed ** The last season to feature Misty Island. It was later mentioned in The Way She Does It in the twentieth season. ** The last season to feature Glenn Wrage as Butch in the US. Steven Kynman took over the role in the seventeenth season. ** The last season to feature Teresa Gallagher and Jules de Jongh as Rosie in the UK and US, respectively. ** The last season in fullscreen in Italy, Brazil, Mexico, Latin America, the United Kingdom (Nick Jr. broadcasts only) and in the United States of America (but in some PBS broadcasts). ** The last season narrated by Michael Brandon and Michael Angelis for the US and UK, respectively, and the last to have two separate narrators for the UK and US. ** The last season to have twenty episodes. ** The last season to have Rupert Degas as part of the voice cast. Keith Wickham took over the role of Bertie and Steven Kynman took over the role of Dart. Ben Small only voiced Flynn in the seventeenth season, then this role was given to Glenn Wrage and later, Rob Rackstraw in the nineteenth season. ** The last season to have a character voiced by the narrator in the US version (Diesel in this case as Martin Sherman took over the role of this character until the eighteenth season and Mark Moraghan is the current narrator in both dubs from the seventeenth season onwards). ** The last season where Ben Small voices Ferdinand in the UK dub. ** The last season where Rosie speaks. * Skarloey, Rheneas and Peter Sam's whistles now budge up and down when they use them. * On Netflix UK, this series was listed as Season 14. The mistake was later corrected. * In Norway, this season was shown on the website TV 2 Sumo before airing on television. Promo File:Thomas and Friends Season 16 - PBS Kids Promo Category:Television Series